


гยรђเภﻮ гเשєг

by orphan_account



Series: Շђє קг๏קђєςเєร гєภєฬє๔ [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, LGBT Cats (Warriors), Medicine Cats (Warriors), RiverClan (Warriors), RiverClan-Centric (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), The Forest Territories (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trouble is brewing in RiverClan. Stoneshine, the ambitious deputy, only wants the best for her Clan... but she will go to great lengths to achieve it. Pebblecreek, her sister, is the only one who could stop her... but she is blind to her sister's faults.
Series: Շђє קг๏קђєςเєร гєภєฬє๔ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811977
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

{The cover/Pebblecreek}

Allegiances

RiverClan

Leader- Hawkstar

Deputy- Stoneshine

Medicine Cat- Pebblecreek

Warriors- Brackendust, Ambershriek, Palestripe, Shadedbranch, Sandsky, Tawnydawn, Mistycloud, Duskcall, Doveberry, Flamewind, Lakestone, Glosspelt, Mousewillow

Apprentices- Ivypaw, Mosspaw

Elders- Ashthroat

***

Prologue

Many moons ago...

Stonepaw was bubbling with excitement. Her first battle!

Hawkstar flicked up his tail, commanding the patrol to stop. They weren't that deep into SkyClan territory, but they couldn't take any chances. If a SkyClan patrol found them, RiverClan would have lost the element of surprise.

The deputy, Nightleap, had recently discovered that SkyClan had started fishing in the river that separated their territory from RiverClan. It was leaf-bare, so it made sense that SkyClan would be looking for another source of prey. But that source wouldn't be the river anymore.

Stonepaw looked over to her mentor, Ambershriek, then to her mother, Sparrowfeather, and finally, her father, Brackendust. She was lucky to have so many cats that could protect her in battle. Sure, the rest of RiverClan would protect her, but these cats would prioritize it.

She stiffened as she heard the murmurs of a SkyClan patrol.

"C'mon, Squirreltuft. We have to get to the river, especially if you don't want your kits going hungry."

Hawkstar sprang out, slashing at a grey tom, with the rest of his Clan swiftly following suit.

Stonepaw struck out at an apprentice about her size. The midnight-black tom shrieked, and ran off.

"Mouse-brained coward!" She called after him.

Suddenly, a cat leaped onto her, pinning her to the ground.

She recognized him as the cat her father had pointed out to her at the last Gathering: Spiderfoot, her kin. Brackendust was half-Clan, and this cat was his father.

But that didn't matter in a battle. Kin or no kin, this cat was from another Clan, and that made him an enemy. But Stonepaw wasn't strong enough to fight him herself.

She strained to see around him, and saw Brackendust standing a few tail-lengths away.

"Help!" She cried, but he stood still, paralyzed. Spiderfoot raised his paw, claws unsheathed, aiming at her throat...

He was going to kill her! But that was against the Warrior Code!

She turned towards Brackendust, but he hadn't moved a whisker.

Suddenly, a red flash darted towards her, and dug claws deep into Spiderfoot, pushing him off.

Stonepaw quickly got up, and focused on the cat. It was Sparrowfeather, her mother! Her mother had saved her!

She watched as Spiderfoot slashed at her, and pulled her down, and then...

Killed her.

Stonepaw stood, frozen, as Sparrowfeather's now limp body fell to the ground. She had been killed.

And Brackendust had been standing, and hadn't lifted a claw to help her.

She barely heard Hawkstar as he yowled, announcing RiverClan's victory. She barely heard the murmurs as SkyClan retreated, and her Clanmates gathered around Sparrowfeather's body.

She ran, back towards camp, back towards the only kin she could trust: her sister, Pebblepaw.

***

Pebblepaw lifted her head as she heard Stonepaw rush into camp.

"Oh no, do they need backup?"

"No! She's dead!"

"Who's dead?" Appleleaf, the RiverClan medicine cat, asked, rushing from his den.

"Sparrowfeather! She... Brackendust..." Stonepaw's voice reduced to sobs.

"Come. Tell me more as I dress your wounds." Appleleaf said, his eyes alarmed.

Pebblepaw realized what Stonepaw meant. Their mother had died. But what did Brackendust have to do with it?

Tears came to her eyes, but she pushed them back. She still didn't know the outcome of the battle, but she did know that there would be injured warriors to care for.

***

Stonepaw pushed her face into Sparrowfeather's fur. It was cold, but she could still imagine it's loving warmth, the warmth that would still be there if it wasn't for him.

Brackendust had put his kin before his Clan, and this was the result. This was the result of divided loyalties. This was the result of treason.

Stonepaw got up, and retreated to the apprentice's den. Maybe she would dream of StarClan, and her mother. She could ask Pebblepaw if she had dreamt of her mother. Maybe Sparrowfeather had given Pebblepaw a prophecy about how Brackendust had to be exiled, or punished.

Stonepaw knew one thing: if she ever became leader, loyalties would be to your Clan, and the price for breaking the Warrior Code would be death.


	2. Chapter One

Pebblecreek sat down next to Hawkstar. The stars dimly shined in the night sky, and the moon glowed brightly, almost full for the Gathering the next night.

"Has StarClan spoken to you?" Hawkstar asked, his amber eyes gleaming with worry. It was no secret that he was still shaken from the recent battle with ThunderClan over Sunningrocks.

"No," Pebblecreek mewed, her voice soft. "They are as silent as they were at the half-moon meeting." She turned towards him. "We were lucky, you know. We suffered no losses or major wounds."

Hawkstar flicked his tail against the rock he was sitting on, the same one he ordered Clan meetings from. He looked down towards the medicine cat. "Redstar has no mercy. If she thinks we are vulnerable, ThunderClan will strike again."

"Then make it clear that RiverClan is as strong as ever at the Gathering tomorrow night," Pebblecreek advised.

Hawkstar sighed, and his breath was visible in the air. Leaf-bare had truly arrived.

"Thank you, Pebblecreek. You should get a good rest." He glanced around camp. "Although... shouldn't Stoneshine's border patrol be back by now?"

***

Stoneshine dug her claws into the ThunderClan deputy. Elkleap snarled, wriggled out of her grasp, and then vanished into the fray.

Coward, Stoneshine thought. A cat like that didn't deserve to be a Clan deputy.

Stoneshine noticed a ginger she-cat standing completely still, as Brackendust had done moons before. The memory was one that had fueled one of her most important morals: be completely loyal to your Clan, or have no Clan to be loyal to.

She watched as the she-cat, Mistycloud, stared at a gray ThunderClan tom as he pinned Lakestone to the ground.

Stoneshine said nothing. Now was the time to fight. Punishments came later.

"Help!" A squeaky voice shrieked. It was Mosspaw, Mistycloud's apprentice!

That fox-heart is too busy worrying about some tom to save her Clanmates! Stoneshine thought as she leaped over to Mosspaw's rescue. However, Glosspelt was already helping her fend off the enemy warrior.

At least some cats are still loyal, Stoneshine thought vengefully. She turned her attention back towards the she-cat. The mouse-brain hadn't moved a tail-length!

"Get in there and fight!" She commanded while shoving her, and nearly knocking her into the river.

Mistycloud hissed, annoyed at the interruption from her oh so important task of letting her Clanmates die while she made sure a ThunderClan cat lived, and then bolted towards Glosspelt and Mosspaw.

Stoneshine narrowed her eyes as she picked out a flame-colored pelt from the battle. Redstar, the ThunderClan leader.

She ran through the fight and pounced onto the lithe she-cat. Redstar yelped in surprise, and then jabbed her back leg into Stoneshine's stomach.

"I have nine lives, RiverClan scum," she hissed.

"Had, Redstar," Stoneshine countered as she snapped her teeth on Redstar's neck. It wasn't hard enough to kill, since that would be against the Code, but hard enough to leave a message. "If you don't retreat now, I'll take one for you."

Redstar snarled as she wriggled out of Stoneshine's attack. "ThunderClan retreat!" She yowled.

Stoneshine watched as she ingrained the satisfying image of enemy cats running from her Clan into her mind.

***

"Where were you?" Pebblecreek snapped as Stoneshine and her patrol entered the camp.

"Sunningrocks," Stoneshine answered cooly. "ThunderClan won't dare to put a paw there again."

Pebblecreek's blue eyed widened. "Sunningrocks? But that's ThunderClan territory now!"

Hawkstar padded over. "Sunningrocks? Stoneshine, I didn't give the command for you to assemble a battle patrol," he meowed, his eyes hard.

"I know, Hawkstar. But the river will freeze over eventually, and we need as much territory as we can get." She added softly, "I did it for the Clan."

Hawkstar stared at her for a long moment. "Don't disobey my orders again," he finally said.

Stoneshine went to follow him and tell her leader about Mistycloud, but Pebblecreek blocked her path.

"I have important information to share," Stoneshine told her.

"Then share tomorrow, before the Gathering," Pebblecreek hissed.

"It's urgent. Please, trust me." Stoneshine softened her eyes on the last sentence in an effort to look as innocent and pleading as possible.

"Okay. But please, don't go rushing into battle again." Pebblecreek intwined her tail with her sister's, and then quickly ran off to care for the injured warriors.

Stoneshine stood outside Hawkstar's den. "I need to speak with you of an urgent matter."

"Come in," he gruffly meowed.

She entered, and Hawkstar stared at her expectantly. "Well? I haven't got all night."

"At the battle... Mistycloud, she wouldn't fight. She just stood there, staring at a ThunderClan cat. I believe his name is Ashheart." She waited to let that information sink in before continuing. "You know that split loyalties only lead to disaster."

Hawkstar hesitated. He would have to choose his words carefully. "Stoneshine... do you think you're just a little paranoid because of what happened with Sparrowfeather?"

Stoneshine bristled before calming herself. "What happened that day didn't make me paranoid; it made me observant." She softened her eyes once more. "If Mistycloud truly is mates with that tom, exiling her would only be for the best. It would be a win-win: we lose a disloyal warrior, she and Ashheart can be happy together."

"That's assuming ThunderClan would exile him as well. We just battled them, and you know how stubborn Redstar is. She won't listen if we say that one of her warriors is a traitor, and frankly, she has no reason to."

"But we have a reason to exile Mistycloud!"

"I'm not exiling a capable warrior over something you think you saw!"

Stoneshine sighed. She would have to use her last resort then. "I just didn't want any other cat to experience what I did... seeing their own parent die, and their kin doing nothing to stop it."

Hawkstar cringed. "I'll consider it."

Stoneshine took her leave, but she knew what Hawkstar truly meant. That was one less disloyal warrior plaguing her Clan.

***

"All cats old enough to swim, gather around!" Hawkstar called at dawn. Ashthroat, the only RiverClan elder who had been given his name due to a fire long ago that ruined his throat, causing his voice to become a permeant rasp, and subjecting him to fits of coughing, grumbled as he padded over to his place below the rock.

Pebblecreek perked her ears. Most likely Hawkstar was announcing who would accompany him, her, and Stoneshine to the Gathering.

"I have been alerted to a disloyal warrior within our ranks," he began. The whole of RiverClan gasped, and twined their tails nervously, worrying wether they were the offending cat.

"Mistycloud, you hesitated to battle last night, and in doing so, endangered the whole Clan." Unlike normal, Hawkstar sounded a bit nervous about his decision, as though he had needed more time to really think things over. "It is believed that you are mates with the ThunderClan warrior Ashheart. Is this true?"

Mistycloud hissed. "Absolutely not!" But the shock in her blue eyes told a different story.

Hawkstar gazed at her sadly. "It's true, isn't it?" Suddenly, he seemed to realize that Mistycloud was actually guilty of a crime. "Very well, then. You shall be exiled."

"What?! Ashthroat said that when Moonleaf fell in love with Spiderfoot-"

"That was ages ago. Now, we do things differently." He paused, and Pebblecreek could have sworn that she saw a tear drip down. "If you are found on RiverClan territory tomorrow, you will be killed, and the other Clans can do the same." Now Pebblecreek was sure he really was crying. "Leave us, and don't return."

Mistycloud snarled as she stalked out of camp. A few cats tried to say goodbye, but she only hissed at them.

Pebblecreek gaped at the entrance to camp as Mistycloud disappeared farther into the distance. Surely there was a mistake! That was a cat she had watched Appleleaf deliver when she was an apprentice, watched all of her ceremonies! She couldn't be gone now!

Hawkstar sniffed. "Now, for the cats who are coming to the Gathering tonight..."


	3. Chapter Two

"I can't believe Mistycloud was exiled!" Mousewillow wailed as Pebblecreek examined her. "She was like a third littermate to me and Glosspelt! And now... now I'll never see her again!"

Pebblecreek agreed with Mousewillow, especially since she knew who was really behind the decision. Hawkstar hadn't been at the battle, so he could never had seen Mistycloud. And Pebblecreek knew how her sister felt about divided loyalties.

"Calm down, Mousewillow. It isn't good for kits if their mother is panicking."

"Kits? I'm a mother?" Mousewillow said, perplexed.

"Yes, you show all the symptoms. It's a good thing you weren't at the battle yesterday."

"But... who's the father?"

Pebblecreek chuckled. Mousewillow was kind, but she was slow to pick up on things if something she deemed tragic had occurred, and Mistycloud's exile was certainly a tragedy.

"Who's your mate?" Pebblecreek teased, and gestured towards Flamewind.

"Ohhhhhh. Can I go tell him?"

"Sure, but take it easy. Oh, and you can still attend the Gathering tonight!" Pebblecreek called as her Clanmate rushed off to share the good news.

Pebblecreek quickly padded over to where Stoneshine was teaching battle moves to Mosspaw. "We need to talk."

Stoneshine glanced up. "I'm busy. Now that Mistycloud's gone, I'm taking over as Mosspaw's mentor."

Mosspaw took advantage of the deputy's momentary distraction and batted at her with sheathed claws.

"Good job!" Stoneshine purred.

Pebblecreek hissed. "This is important. I need to talk to you before Hawkstar calls us to leave for the Gathering."

Stoneshine sighed. "We can train more tomorrow, 'kay Mosspaw?" She then turned to Pebblecreek. "What is it?"

"Mistycloud! You exiled her!"

"Hawkstar exiled her. I merely advised him."

Pebblecreek flexed her claws, anger in her eyes. "You didn't know wether she was actually mates with Ashheart!"

"I couldn't take any chances. RiverClan doesn't need-"

"RiverClan doesn't need disloyal warriors, everyone knows what you think about that! But what RiverClan does need is a deputy we can trust!"

Stoneshine flinched. "You don't trust me?"

"I'm starting to feel like I can't! If I dare to do anything that looks like it's breaking the Warrior Code, you'll go and run to Hawkstar!"

Stoneshine growled. "If I can't trust my own sister, why should I be expected to trust my Clan?" She hissed.

The anger in Pebblecreek's eyes faded. "I'm sorry. But please, maybe talk to me before you go telling Hawkstar to exile cats. I can see what StarClan thinks about it."

Stoneshine didn't respond as she walked past her sister.

***

"RiverClan, it is time to leave for the Gathering!" Hawkstar called.

Pebblecreek quickly found her place near the base of the rock as Hawkstar once again listed the names of the cats attending the Gathering.

"Mosspaw, Mousewillow, Ivypaw, Ashthroat, Flamewind, Ambershriek, Brackendust, Shadedbranch, come."

Pebblecreek saw Stoneshine's eyes narrow at their father's name.

As she padded alongside her Clan, she overheard a conversation between Ambershriek and Ashthroat.

"Ambershriek, she's your daughter. It's only natural that you're upset."

"I don't care! I didn't train Stoneshine to be so distrustful of her Clanmates!" Ambershriek hissed, reminding Pebblecreek that she had been her sister's mentor.

"And I didn't raise our daughter to become mates with a ThunerClan warrior," Shadedbranch interjected.

"Are you implying I raised her to be disloyal?!" Ambershriek growled. She and Shadedbranch already had a rocky relationship, and Mistycloud's exile wasn't much help.

"Calm down. Mistycloud made her choice, and you both still have Tawnydawn and Sandsky," Ashthroat pointed out.

Her exile really has done more harm than good, Pebblecreek thought, but was interrupted when she heard the sounds of many cats talking over each other. RiverClan had arrived at Fourtrees.

Hawkstar hopped onto the Great Rock, where the other leaders awaited him.

Maplestar of SkyClan looked bored, but that was how she always seemed to feel. Russetstar of WindClan was staring at each RiverClan warrior as they padded down to their place. Cinderstar of ShadowClan looked fidgety and worried. She was barely older than Mousewillow and Glosspelt, the youngest warriors in RiverClan, but Sprucestar's premature death had elevated her to the position of leader far earlier than anticipated. Finally, Redstar of ThunderClan hissed at RiverClan's arrival.

"First you take away a prime hunting spot, and then you turn a young warrior against us!" She growled.

"Oh StarClan no, we're getting another Gathering of this," Maplestar groaned. "Last you accused ShadowClan of poisoning a kit, and now RiverClan has managed to turn a warrior against you. So exciting."

Hawkstar ignored her comments. "What do you mean, Redstar? RiverClan only took over Sunningrocks. We didn't turn any warriors against ThunderClan."

"Oh, but you did," she snarled while lashing her tail. "Some idiot she-cat rushes into camp, saying she was exiled for disloyalty, and then screeches at Ashheart that he has to come with her. And he left!"

Hawkstar took a second to process Redstar's rant. "We exiled Mistycloud, yes. But we had no idea she went to ThunderClan."

"It's better that he left, if he can be swayed by cat who was from another Clan," Stoneshine spoke up.

Redstar growled at her. "I didn't ask for your opinion, daughter of a half-Clan fox-heart."

"Everyone, look! The clouds have covered the moon! StarClan is angered by our bickering!" Cardinalsight, the ShadowClan medicine cat, shouted.

Every cat looked up, and saw that the clouds had indeed covered the moon.

"Cardinalsight is right. Redstar, this does not concern the other Clans. If you wish to continue making accusations with no basis in fact, then WindClan will gladly leave you to it," Russetstar agreed.

Redstar snarled a few choice words under her breath, and then looked up to the other leaders. "ThunderClan has shared their troubles. We shall now leave." She flicked her tail, signaling to her Clanmates. As she leaped off the Great Rock, her Clan filtered out of Fourtrees.

"Good riddance, I say," Maplestar muttered. "SkyClan is good. Our medicine cats, Nightstalk and Squirreltuft, battled a case of greencough that was beginning to break out."

Russetstar continued the news. "WindClan is getting through this early leaf-bare as well. We have a new elder, Cloudedgaze, who's sight is sadly failing him."

The Clans chanted his name, and then allowed Cinderstar to share announcements from ShadowClan.

"Oh, well, as you've noticed, Sprucestar has lost his ninth life, and I have taken his place. Cardinalsight took me to the Moonstone a few sunrises ago."

"RiverClan is well. We are expecting some new kits. Isn't that right, Mousewillow?"

Mousewillow smiled as a few cats congratulated her and Flamewind.

"Gathering dismissed," Maplestar declared lazily as the chatter died down.

Pebblecreek began padding along back to camp, but Ambershriek called to her.

"Yes, Ambershriek?" She asked, wondering what the experienced she-cat wanted.

"I just want to know... would it be safe to have kits at my age?"

Pebblecreek blinked. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Well, it is leaf-bare... even if they survived, it would be your last litter." She paused, before adding, "Is this because of Mistycloud?"

Ambershriek sighed. "Well, sort of. It's also that Mousewillow reminded me of better days... and with how things are going with Shadedbranch..."

"Ambershriek, as wonderful as they are, kits don't fix relationships. Have you had a one on one conversation with Shadedbranch in a while?"

"No... I guess I've just been so busy... do you think I should retire to the elder's den?"

"I may have a connection with StarClan, but that doesn't mean I'm as wise as them," Pebblecreek mewed. "When it comes down to it, your life is in your paws. You make the decisions, not me, not Shadedbranch, not Mistycloud, perhaps not even StarClan."

"Thank you, Pebblecreek. It was good to talk to you."

Pebblecreek watched as Ambershriek ran off to where Shadedbranch was chatting with Brackendust.

Please, StarClan, Pebblecreek prayed. Fix the rifts in our Clan.


	4. Chapter Three

It had been a few moons since the Gathering, and not much had occurred. Stoneshine hadn't tried to exile any more warriors, thank StarClan.

One night, Pebblecreek was coming back after retrieving some watermint in case of whitecough, and the camp was alive with rushing cats, worried whispers, and screeches that belonged in the Place of No Stars. When Flamewind caught sight of her, he made a rushed attempt at an explanation.

"Mousewillow's kits are coming!" He wailed. "But one of them isn't moving, and you weren't here, and-"

Pebblecreek ran to the nursery before he could finish. Mousewillow was panting heavily, and only one of her kits had been delivered so far.

The kit was alive, but barely. "Lick it," she commanded to Glosspelt, who had been standing outside, and was just as worried as Flamewind about wether her sister was okay. "Get a stick for her," she shouted to Flamewind.

Flamewind gave the stick to Mousewillow. She didn't reach for it.

"Mistkit," she said. "In honor of her."

Pebblecreek realized she was talking about the tiny kit that Glosspelt was licking. The she-kit did have Mistycloud's bright orange pelt, most likely from Flamewind.

Mistkit mewled softly, assuring everyone she was well.

Another kit arrived, this one a tom with his mother's light brown fur.

Mousewillow didn't say anything about the kit's name.

A final kit arrived, another tom with a brown and cream pelt.

Pebblecreek nudged Mousewillow, but she was still.

"She's in the paws of StarClan now."

Flamewind and Glosspelt shrieked, and began crying.

"The kit's are well, though."

"Why did she die?" Glosspelt asked in between sobs.

"I'm not sure." Pebblecreek thought for a moment. "What did she last eat?"

"A vole that Stoneshine gave her after she got back from going hunting alone. She didn't eat much, said it tasted bad."

Stoneshine. But she would never harm a queen.

"Mousewillow was hunting alone, you say?"

"Yeah. She was really happy after coming back, so I think she caught a lot."

"Did she smell odd?"

"Well, sort've... you don't think?"

"No, she might have caught a sickness," Pebblecreek quickly said. If what she thought was true, it would be a truth that she couldn't burden any of her Clanmates .

with, especially those who were as stricken by grief as Glosspelt and Flamewind were.

Pebblecreek slipped out of the nursery and padded over to where Stoneshine was lounging.

"How's Mousewillow and her kits?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"Mousewillow's dead," she answered dryly.

Stoneshine shot up, and fixed her stare at the nursery, where Flamewind was pulling her body out into the clearing.

"Wha- how?"

"We both know," Pebblecreek hissed, her voice laced with malice.

Stoneshine glanced over to her. "I would never harm a loyal queen." But her voice seemed to quiver at loyal.

"Give it up. I know you poisoned her."

"I did, but she was meeting with Mistycloud! And I used the berries that you said Appleleaf had told you poisoned cats!" There was honest fear in her eyes. "I never meant to kill her! I thought she would get sick, and then you would get a message from StarClan, and she would stop seeing Mistycloud!"

"She was pregnant!"

"Please, you have to believe me," she pleaded. "Are her kits okay?"

"Her kits are fine. But that's not the problem here."

"I'm sorry, Pebblecreek. You can't tell any cat! But if Hawkstar had found out..."

"She would have been exiled at worst, but she would still be alive."

"There's still a ways to go before new-leaf! She would have gotten greencough, or starved, or-" Stoneshine honestly looked sorry, but that didn't excuse her actions. She was a danger to the Clan.

"I'm sorry, Stoneshine," Pebblecreek said, her voice breaking. "You can't stay here."

Stoneshine called after her as she walked away. She felt numb. She still had Brackendust, her father, but while she had never put much faith in Stoneshine's story of him watching their mother die, it had distanced their relationship.

"What is it, Pebblecreek?" Hawkstar asked as she walked over to him.

"Mousewillow," she mewed quietly. "Stoneshine poisoned her because she was secretly meeting with Mistycloud."

Hawkstar stared at her. "She. Did. What?!"

"I told you, Stoneshine accidentally murdered Mousewillow."

Hawkstar leaped onto his rock. "All cats old enough to swim, gather around!" He yowled.

As RiverClan found their places, Hawkstar began. "Stoneshine, did you poison Mousewillow?"

The Clan gasped. Stoneshine flinched. "I, I didn't know it would kill her. But she had to stop."

Hawkstar growled. "You endangered a Clanmate. It doesn't matter wether you meant to or not, it still happened." His claws scraped against the stone. "Stoneshine, you are exiled for your crimes. If you are seen on RiverClan territory this time tomorrow, you shall be killed, and the other Clans have the permission to do the same."

Unlike Mistycloud's exile, none of the faces showed sympathy or pity for Stoneshine; Only shock and vengeance.

Stoneshine growled. "I only wanted the best for this Clan, but none of you can appreciate that!" She sneered at Hawkstar, then Pebblecreek, then Flamewind, and so forth. "I'll leave you, but when the Warrior Code becomes worthless, you'll regret this! All the Clans will face our ancestor's punishment!"

"I said leave!" Hawkstar yowled.

Stoneshine slowly stalked away, but before she left camp, meowed "The Code means more to a kittypet than a Clan."


	5. Chapter Four

Pebblecreek watched as Mousewillow's kits splashed in the small pool near the nursery. Adderkit looked so much like his mother that it hurt her to look at him.

"Goosekit, you be the evil ShadowClan cat!" Mistkit decided.

"But I have a cream and brown pelt! A ShadowClan cat wouldn't have a light colored pelt!" Goosekit protested.

"That's being stereotypical," Adderkit said.

"False, little kit. Being stereotypical is assuming ShadowClan is evil," Sandsky scolded him.

The kits were cute, but Pebblecreek had the gnawing feeling that somehow, someway, Stoneshine would punish them for their mother's 'sins.' But that was why she had been exiled; so she could never harm RiverClan again.

"Goosekit would make a good medicine cat, wouldn't he?" Flamewind said.

"Maybe, but just because he's skimpy doesn't mean he couldn't hold his own in battle," Pebblecreek pointed out. "For all you know, Adderkit could become my apprentice."

"I didn't mean anything by that. I just want to know a bit about what might happen to my kits."

"Only StarClan can predict the future."

"Of course, of course. Becoming a medicine cat wouldn't make much sense anyway, not when they have a leader's blood in their veins," Flamewind said, referencing the fact that Hawkstar was his father.

"You never know." Pebblecreek was staring to be irritated by Flamewind's attitude.

"Anyway, do you think Hawkstar will ever get around to choosing a deputy? He should have chosen one sunrises ago. The Warrior Code states he should have chosen one by moonhigh, after Stoneshine was exiled."

"Give him time. A lot has happened in the past few moons."

"Yeah, but the Gathering is coming up. How will it reflect RiverClan if we don't have a deputy?"

"It will reflect that we won't poison queens over a broken Code."

Flamewind flinched, but Pebblecreek didn't care. Was he forgetting that it was her sister, her littermate, who had been exiled? That every time she heard "At least we're rid of a cat like her," her heart splintered into even smaller pieces? Or was he so caught up in his own grief that he didn't give fox-dung over what other cats might be going through?

As Pebblecreek was walking back to her den, Mosspaw approached her.

"Yeah, Mosspaw?" She said.

"Pebblecreek, do you think the fact that both of my mentors were exiled is a sign? Like StarClan is saying something about me?"

In her own self-pity, she had forgotten that Mosspaw would be going through an emotional battle as well. Great StarClan, she was turning into Flamewind.

"No, Mosspaw. It's a coincidence, that's all. A cruel twist of fate."

"Okay. But do you think Hawkstar will assign me a new mentor soon?"

Considering the fact that he was yet to choose another deputy, Pebblecreek didn't think it was likely. But who was she to discourage an apprentice?

"I'm sure he will eventually. For now, you can keep training with Ivypaw and Doveberry."

Mosspaw nodded, and darted off to the apprentices' den. Pebblecreek watched. Surely StarClan wouldn't let any more of her Clanmates suffer?

***

Sunrises had passed, and Hawkstar was still yet to assign a new mentor for Mosspaw, much less select a new deputy, and all of RiverClan was suffering from it. And the Gathering was drawing ever closer.

Suddenly, a sweet and warm scent filled Pebblecreek's nose. She got up, and stared at the entrance to camp.

An unknown tom was waiting there, with a white and light brown pelt. All of the cats in camp were staring at him warily.

Hawkstar lumbered out of his den, and Pebblecreek realized that while he had neglected his Clan, he hadn't neglected himself; he was as strong and polished as ever.

"What are you doing in RiverClan camp?" He growled.

"I came here out of interest."

"Well, now that your curiosity is satisfied, you can leave."

The cat didn't make any attempt to do as Hawkstar had ordered. "I mean no harm. After all, how can a cat with twolegs, as you call them, ever be a threat to warriors such as yourselves?"

"A kittypet?" Flamewind laughed. "C'mon Hawkstar, this cat could never hurt us."

"I thought I taught you to never underestimate any opponent," he growled. "Or does my son have fluff for brains?"

Flamewind didn't respond.

"But isn't overestimating one just as risky?" The kittypet countered. "You could spill unnecessary resources when they have better uses."

"Stop with the philosophical talk and tell us why you're here."

"I have heard stories about the Clans... tales of your honor, knowledge, and prowess. Why stay with my housefolk when a better life awaits me?"

"Did the cats who told you those stories also tell you of the starvation, diseases, battles, and deaths?" Hawkstar countered.

The cat dipped his head. "Of course. But isn't it all worth it? After all, if it wasn't, none of you would be here." He paused. "I wish to experience Clan life. Call me Twig."

Hawkstar mulled it over. "Well then, Twig, if you truly want to have a place in RiverClan you'll have to prove yourself."

His eyes sparkled. With what, Pebblecreek wasn't sure. "Of course. What must I do?"

Hawkstar thought again. "You must join us in a battle against WindClan."

Chaos ensued. Yowls of "A battle?" and "But it's leaf-bare, and three of our strongest warriors are gone!" echoed across camp.

"Listen to me!" Hawkstar yowled. "WindClan has never taken us seriously. Russetstar assumes we're weak." He paused to see if any cat dare interrupt him. "But we are not. Even during times like these, RiverClan proves dominant!"

"But we don't have a deputy!" Brackendust yowled.

"Are you saying your leader hasn't taken that into account?" Hawkstar snarled. "We don't need a deputy when we have me."

He's lost it, Pebblecreek thought.

As Hawkstar organized the battle patrol, Palestripe, his mate, watched in disgust.

"Surely StarClan would never approve of this," she said to Pebblecreek.

"I don't think Hawkstar cares about what StarClan thinks right now."

***

Pebblecreek sat next to Ambershriek as she entertained the kits. Ivypaw and Doveberry were practicing the hunting crouch in a shaded corner of camp. Palestripe was watching the camp entrance, where Hawkstar, Twig, Shadedbranch, Mosspaw, Flamewind, Duskcall, and Glosspelt had left for WindClan. The moon had begun it's ascent when she shrieked.

"Hawkstar! His body! He's... he's..."

Pebblecreek and Ambershriek dashed over. At the camp entrance, the patrol had returned, but not all of them were on their feet.

"Shadedbranch!" Ambershriek yowled.

Flamewind and Duskcall let Hawkstar's body thud to the ground, and Glosspelt and Twig did the same with Shadedbranch.

"We lost," Flamewind bitterly said. "And we paid the price."

"Our leader's dead, and we have no deputy!" Ivypaw yowled. "What will we do?!"

"Pebblecreek, as RiverClan's medicine cat, must choose a new leader," Ashthroat said.

All the cats turned to her, except for Ambershriek, who had buried her face in Shadedbranch's fur. It reminded her of Stoneshine all those moons ago doing the same to their mother.

"I have to think it over."

"That's all well and good, but we have two bodies, no leader, and a kittypet," Flamewind scoffed, though it didn't hide the trauma of his father's death.

"Twig fought as passionately as any RiverClan warrior!" Ambershriek objected. "He's earned his place!"

"Please, don't argue," Pebblecreek interrupted her Clanmates. "I'm going to my den. StarClan will share with me who the new leader should be there."

"You're not journeying to the Moonstone?" Ivypaw asked.

"Not when I'll have to go there again when the new leader receives their nine lives."

So, Pebblecreek slept, but StarClan offered no insight on who the leader should be.

But when she woke up, she had a good idea of who deserved it.

"All cats old enough to swim, gather around!" She yowled. When everyone was assembled, she began. "The leader needs to be a cat who has faced hardships and stood their ground, a cat who's loyalty lies with RiverClan, a cat who steps up when others step down." She hesitated, unsure of her choice. She deserves it. "Ambershriek, you shall be RiverClan's next leader!"

There were a few stifled gasps, but then cats rose to congratulate her. While the mood was still gloomy after the previous night's defeat, the announcement of a new leader seemed to spark hope within RiverClan.

After it all died down, Ambershriek met up with Pebblecreek. "We're leaving for the Moonstone tonight, correct?"

Pebblecreek nodded. "But... what are you going to do about Twig?"

"Twig has the heart of a warrior. He defended his Clanmates in battle," she said, a sureness in her voice. Pebblecreek noticed that she had used 'Clanmates' to describe how he would feel about the other cats.

"Do you have an idea about the deputy?"

"Of course. Glosspelt seems like a good choice."

"Glosspelt? But she's so-" Pebblecreek stopped herself from saying young. She had to trust Ambershriek's judgement.

***

The journey to the Moonstone took longer then normal, since they were skirting WindClan territory instead of going straight through.

Pebblecreek told herself everything would turn out alright, but she still had a gnawing feeling in her stomach as she waited outside Mothermouth.

Her dreams were relatively calm, which was surprising. But that made her sudden interruption all the more jarring.

"Pebblecreek?" Ambershriek said. "I did it. I have my nine lives."

She turned towards her. "That's great, Ambershr- Amberstar," she corrected herself.

"Yes, it is. Now, we need to get back to camp."

The journey back was tense. It seemed as though both she-cats were worried something terrible had happened while they were away. But they returned to a peaceful camp.

"Pebblecreek! Amberstar! You are Amberstar, right?" Tawnydawn said when they entered camp.

"Yes, I am," she replied to her daughter.

"That's wonderful," Twig said. "If I'm correct, you will now choose a deputy?"

"You are, and I will." She jumped up the rock. "All cats old enough to swim, gather around!" She waited, and then continued. "I have known since I was chosen who the deputy should be. I say these words before the body of Hawkstar, so that his spirt may hear and approve my choice. Glosspelt will be the new deputy of RiverClan!"

"Really? Thank you, Amberstar! This means so much!"

After the ceremony concluded, Pebblecreek retreated to her den, ready to rest after an eventful few days. But that night, she wasn't free of nightmares.


	6. Chapter Five

Pebblecreek woke up sweating. The nightmares hadn't just been terrifying, but also vivid and realistic. Mousewillow's death, the bodies of Hawkstar and Shadedbranch, and Stoneshine watching it all, a grin plastered over her face, what looked like joyous black tears running down her face.

She padded outside her den, to see normal life in RiverClan. Except she doubted anything could be normal now.

Glosspelt was assigning patrols, Flamewind and Duskcall were casually chatting with Twig, Doveberry was taking Ivypaw out on patrol, and Sandsky, Mosspaw's new (and hopefully permanent) mentor, was joining them along with her apprentice. Mistkit, Adderkit, and Goosekit were play-fighting right outside the nursery without a care in the world. All was as it should be.

But Pebblecreek knew that the scars from battle ran deep, and that no one would truly heal for a long while.

She headed over to where Amberstar was discussing the upcoming Gathering with Palestripe. "Can we talk?" She asked. She knew Palestripe was a senior warrior, but she still felt like the conversation she wanted to have with Amberstar was going to be difficult enough without someone else to judge her for it.

"Of course," she said, and then got up to go to her den.

Pebblecreek followed, and then began. "Amberstar, I have some concerns. First off, when will Twig's warrior ceremony be? Or will he train as an apprentice first? Th-"

"Twig is keeping his name. And you weren't at the battle with WindClan. Twig needs no training." Her tone for the last sentence was icy, and it made Pebblecreek shiver.

"Of course, but what about the Gathering tonight?"

"If the other Clans judge us for taking in a capable warrior, than that's their loss. We'll be all the stronger in battle because of it."

Pebblecreek couldn't help but wonder what it was about Twig that inspired Amberstar to defend him so much. "Of course, of course... so, what about Flamewind's kits?"

"For StarClan's sake, they're only a moon old, Pebblecreek. Give them some time to be kittens, especially with all that's happened..."

Pebblecreek nodded. "Of course... and Ivypaw and Mosspaw?"

"When Doveberry and Sandsky inform me that it's time for their warrior assessment."

"That makes sense. So... you have everything under control?"

"I'm not a wide-eyed warrior. I'm a seasoned one, and now a responsible leader. I can take care of RiverClan, and by extent, myself."

"I'll leave you to it, then," Pebblecreek ended awkwardly.

She plodded away, and watched as the kits played. They deserved the best shot at life, but it seemed as though the scales weren't tipped in their favor. A shame, it was.

***

The Gathering was tense. Russetstar was glaring at Amberstar, even though no WindClan warriors had been killed, or even seriously injured, in the battle.

"Why did Hawkstar attack us?" Hazepaw, the WindClan medicine cat apprentice, asked.

"Hazepaw! Now is not the time for that!" Moorwind, her mentor, scolded.

"It's fine. No cat agreed with his decision," Pebblecreek said.

"But why did he attack in the first place? We didn't steal any prey."

"Well... it's a long story. Perhaps Amberstar will explain."

"First ThunderClan and now WindClan. I say StarClan orchestrated Hawkstar's death," Cloudpool, the ThunderClan medicine cat, hissed in his usual condensing manner.

"Hawkstar was nowhere near as bad as some of the other leaders who have plagued the Clans' past. Are you forgetting Lionstar?" Cardinalsight said, referencing the tyrannical leader of ThunderClan who had preceded Redstar.

Cloudpool said nothing.

"That's the past. We need to focus on the future. After all, Amberstar isn't Hawkstar," Squirreltuft said.

"I still don't understand why Stoneshine isn't leader," Nightstalk grunted. "Did she also perish in the battle with WindClan?"

Pebblecreek froze. "What happened to Stoneshine is RiverClan's business," she finally said.

"Eh, whatever. She seemed a bit to prissy for my liking anyway. Like she was above even StarClan," Nightstalk said.

Oh, if only you knew, Pebblecreek thought.

"All cats, gather around. Please," Cinderstar quietly announced.

"You heard her! Shut up!" Redstar hissed.

"ShadowClan has important news to share," Cinderstar began. "I'm leaving on a journey, to save Flowerleaf, a queen who was taken away by twolegs. While I'm gone, Crowheart, my deputy, will resume my role."

The Gathering erupted into chaos. Never before had a leader left their Clan, not even to save a cat, and especially not one cat.

"Quiet, fools!" Redstar screeched. "It is Cinderstar's choice, and none of you have any say in the matter!"

You're only defending her so you can attack ShadowClan while she's away, Pebblecreek noted.

"Not much has changed in SkyClan," Maplestar said.

"Same in WindClan," Russetstar said. It wasn't a lie, since the battle had barely affected them.

"ThunderClan turned away a stupid kittypet chasing Ashheart, the warrior mentioned in the last Gathering that RiverClan definitely didn't steal away from us," Redstar said sarcastically. "She thought that just because one of our warriors, Oakblood, tore her eye out sometime before, she was a warrior!" Redstar laughed. "Mouse-brained kittypets."

Pebblecreek noticed Twig stiffening. It was probably because she had insulted kittypets.

"As you can see, RiverClan suffered the loss of Hawkstar, along with another warrior, Shadedbranch," Amberstar continued. "Since Stoneshine left us, I was chosen by StarClan as the new leader."

There were no mews of congratulations, so Amberstar continued. "We also have a new litter of kits. Sadly, their mother, Mousewillow, died not long after their birth, but their father, Flamewind is alive and well. Mistkit, Adderkit, and Goosekit will grow up to be fine RiverClan warriors."

This time there were a few mews of congratulations and sorry for your loss to Flamewind.

"Then the Gathering is dismissed," Amberstar said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after this fic is finished, there will be another one about Cinderstar’s journey, and why she felt the need to go on it in the first place. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter Six

A few moons had passed. RiverClan had settled in to their new routines, and life was calm. Cinderstar had returned with the queen, her kits, some other kits she had picked up along the way, and a terrified look on her face. Pebblecreek had made some attempts to ask Cardinalsight what that was all about, but he either didn't know or didn't want to share.

Mousewillow's kits were now six moons, and ready for apprenticeship. Pebblecreek secretly hoped that Amberstar would assign one of the kits to her, but knew that becoming a medicine cat was a big decision, one that none of the kits seemed willing to commit to.

"All cats old enough to swim, gather around!" Amberstar yowled. "These kits are six moons old, and are ready to become apprentices. Mistkit, step forward."

Mistkit did so eagerly, her eyes sparked with hope and joy.

"Mistkit, from this day on, you shall be known as Mistpaw. May StarClan watch over your path." Amberstar adjusted her gaze, picking out the warrior in the crowd who would be Mistpaw's mentor. "Glosspelt, as a deputy, you need to have mentored an apprentice. Therefor, you shall be Mistpaw's mentor."

Glosspelt and Mistpaw touched noses, and the whole of RiverClan chanted "Mistpaw! Mistpaw!"

After the chants had died down, Amberstar continued. "Adderkit, step forward."

Adderkit nearly tripped over his paws as he did so. Being as big as he was, the clumsiness came naturally to him.

"Adderkit, from this day on, you shall be known as Adderpaw. May StarClan guide your path." Once again, she examined the crowd, as though picking apart each cat to find the desirable qualities in a mentor. "Tawnydawn, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Adderpaw's mentor."

The process repeated as Adderpaw and Tawnydawn bumped noses, this time with Adderpaw accidentally crashing into her.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized.

Once again, RiverClan chanted. "Adderpaw! Adderpaw!"

Amberstar resumed once the chants stopped. "Goosekit, step forward. From this day on, you shall be known as Goosepaw. May StarClan light your path." She once again paused to stare at her Clan. "Lakestone, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Goosepaw's mentor."

The chants continued, growing longer as not just Goosepaw, but each apprentice's new name was said.

Amberstar held up her tail, commanding silence. "We also have some apprentices who have passed their warrior assessments," she said, ending in a prideful purr. "Ivypaw, step forward." Amberstar shifted her gaze to Doveberry. "Have you taught your apprentice everything they know, and are confident that she is ready to become a warrior?"

Doveberry nodded. "I am."

Amberstar turned back to Ivypaw. "Do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and to defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Ivypaw nodded solemnly. "I do."

"Then may StarClan look down, and approve my choice. Ivypaw, from this day on, you shall be known as Ivystream."

The Clan chanted, and then stopped so Amberstar could continue. "Mosspaw, step forward." She then looked at Sandsky. "Have you taught your apprentice all that you know, and are confident that she is ready to become a warrior?"

Sandsky didn't move. "Of course. Mosspaw's one of the most hardworking cats I know."

Amberstar smiled. "Then may StarClan look down and approve my choice. Mosspaw, from this day on, you shall be known as Mossburr!"

The Clan chanted, and Amberstar leaped down from the rock.

Pebblecreek felt a tug at her heart as the Clan congratulated the new apprentices and warriors. Ivystream and Mossburr had worked hard, and deserved their warrior names, and Mistpaw, Adderpaw, and Goosepaw would soon experience the same.

"Look, Twig! I'm an apprentice!" Adderpaw said.

"Yes, you are."

Pebblecreek felt bile rising in her throat, but pushed it down. Twig had been with RiverClan for moons. If he had some grand scheme, she would have noticed the signs.

Unless Twig had expertly concealed them. But what was his endgame? He didn't have any reason to be angry at the Clans. An ex-kittypet like him had had no reasons to seek vengeance.

Pebblecreek pushed the thoughts out of her head, and focused on the positive. Two new warriors and three new apprentices. RiverClan was thriving.

***

"The first Gathering of new-leaf!" Tawnydawn purred.

"And my first Gathering!" Goosepaw said, his voice practically quivering with excitement.

"And my first Gathering as a warrior!" Mossburr exclaimed.

RiverClan padded into Fourtrees as one of the first Clans there, preceded only by ShadowClan.

"Welcome back, Cinderstar," Amberstar greeted her. "I heard from a patrol that you were successful in your mission?"

Cinderstar nodded. "Yes. Flowerleaf and her kits are safe back at camp." She turned toward the crowd. "Serenepaw and Sootpaw are fitting in nicely. Cardinalsight informs me that Serenepaw is doing well in her medicine cat lessons."

Pebblecreek perked her ear. She knew that as a medicine cat, she could talk to Serenepaw herself, but Cinderstar probably knew a few things that an apprentice didn't.

"Serenepaw went on and on about a cat named Serena, who she was named after. But, the thing is..." Cinderstar dropped down to a whisper. "She was killed. Serena, I mean. I found the kits, and her body. But the smell... it smelled faintly of RiverClan."

Amberstar tensed. "You don't mean..."

"Stoneshine. But that's not all. Serenepaw's very talkative, and she told me a lot. Her parents... they were Ashheart and Mistycloud."

"What do you mean were?"

"Stoneshine... she killed them. And she's still out there."

"She wouldn't dare attack the Clans," Amberstar hissed.

"I'm not sure. But when I was in the twolegplace... there were cats. Cats who would tell me to leave their territory. The territory of the Tribe of Fallen Stars."

"That's just kittypets being kittypets."

Cinderstar opened her mouth to respond, but Redstar clambered onto the Great Rock before she could.

Pebblecreek returned her attention to the other medicine cats, but Serenepaw was gone.

"Where'd she go?" She asked Cardinalsight.

"Oh, over to meet some other apprentices."

Pebblecreek politely excused herself, and padded over to where she was within earshot of them.

"So your apprentice ceremony was yesterday?" Serenepaw asked Adderpaw. Another apprentice, who Pebblecreek assumed was Sootpaw, sat next to her.

"Yep. Soon, I'll be the best warrior in all the Clans!"

Sootpaw snorted. "You wish. Have you even been in a battle?"

"Well, no, but still! My mentor, Tawnydawn, she's a great warrior! I'll be just like her!"

"Sure you will. Idiotic fish cat," Sootpaw insulted him, before padding away.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He can be a real pain," Serenepaw apologized.

"It's fine. My brother, Goosepaw, whines a lot. 'Adderpaw, I wanted that mouse! Adderpaw, you shouldn't be so mean!'"

Serenepaw giggled. "You're funny. But do you actually swim?"

Adderpaw nodded, and continued to tell her about what swimming was like (even though Tawnydawn hadn't taught him how to yet). Pebblecreek remembered when she was an apprentice, and how much fun it was to see all the other apprentices. But back then, she had been with Stoneshine...

As Russetstar, who's Clan had been the last to arrive, right after SkyClan, called the Gathering to order, Pebblecreek turned toward the Great Rock, and found her place again among the medicine cats.

Little did she know, a pair of unknown eyes was watching it all from a few fox-lengthes away...


	8. Chapter Seven

"But Pebblecreek, I was going to take Adderpaw out fishing today!" Tawnydawn protested as the medicine cats inspected her wounds.

"You should have thought about that before you took on a passing ThunderClan patrol."

"You know they would have done the same!" She hissed.

"I could take him out," Twig offered as he tentatively stepped into the medicine cat den.

"Oh, Twig you're a lifesaver!" Tawnydawn mewed, and then yelped as Pebblecreek accidentally poked her too hard.

Pebblecreek eyed Twig. She still didn't _completely_ trust him, but he didn't have a reason to harm an apprentice, especially one he seemed to genuinely care for.

Pebblecreek padded out of her den, leaving Tawnydawn to rest.

"C'mon Amberstar. Adderpaw's a great apprentice. Surely he's ready for his warrior ceremony?"

"Are you serious, Flamewind? He's _seven_ moons old. What kind of father would want his kit to become a warrior at _seven moons old_."

"Well, I still think he should become a warrior soon. Maybe in three moons? Most cats have their ceremony at twelve."

"Flamewind, your view of him is distorted by grief, and your own foolish pride and confidence. _This_ is why you aren't deputy."

Flamewind muttered a curse as Amberstar walked over to where Ivystream was getting ready to embark on the first patrol she was leading.

"Flamewind, maybe you should join Twig? He's out training with Adderpaw while Tawnydawn recovers from the skirmish with the ThunderClan patrol."

"That would be great. Thanks for telling me, Pebblecreek."

She watched as he left camp. All was well, but the memory of Amberstar's conversation with Cinderstar wouldn't leave her mind. _The Tribe of Fallen Stars..._

* * *

"Look Glosspelt! I caught a frog near the pond!"

"That's great, Mistpaw! You'll be a RiverClan warrior in no time!" Glosspelt purred as her apprentice went to deposit the body on the fresh-kill pile.

"I should be saying the same to Adderpaw right now," Tawnydawn grumbled as she shifted to a more comfortable position in her nest. "Those ThunderClan fox-hearts! Redstar thinks she's StarClan's gift to her Clan... If it weren't for that mouse-brained patrol, I would be out and about, contributing to my Clan!"

"You can contribute by staying in here until your wounds are healed," Pebblecreek meowed. "It will do no good for you to injure yourself even more."

"Help! Pebblecreek! We need a medicine cat!" Flamewind yowled as he rushed into camp.

"What is it?!" She asked as she darted out of her den.

"Adderpaw! Twig and I were talking, he was fishing, he went farther down the river... next thing I know, there's a shriek, this pale flash, and Adderpaw's fallen down, his eyes bloodied..."

"Here!" Twig said, gasping for breath as he carried the apprentice into camp. "He... he's..."

"Great StarClan!" Palestripe yowled as she spotted her kin.

"He's been blinded," Pebblecreek choked out. His eyes...

"No!" Flamewind yowled.

Pebblecreek quickly began looking over the rest of Adderpaw. She used cobwebs to wipe away the blood from his face, and...

"StarClan, what happened to him?!" Doveberry asked.

"Quiet," Pebblecreek snapped. She needed a calm environment, but wasn't likely to get that.

Adderpaw's eyes had been slashed mercilessly. Even her, a medicine cat, flinched at the sight of them.

"His eyes... they're the only wound."

Pebblecreek, along with the help of Flamewind and Twig, brought him into the medicine cat den. Tawnydawn gasped at the sight of him.

"This is all my fault! If I had been with him, this never would have happened!"

"Are you implying I can't take care of my own son?" Flamewind growled.

"Calm down. _I_ should have been paying closer attention," Twig meowed.

"Please, take the arguments away from the patients," Pebblecreek instructed.

Twig dipped his head, and steered the fire red tom away from the den.

After silently working, Pebblecreek moved away as Adderpaw began to stir.

"W-where am I?" He stuttered.

"The medicine cat's den."

Adderpaw blinked. "Why... why won't my eyes open?"

"They _are_ open," she said. Pebblecreek stared sadly at the apprentice, wondering how she was going to tell him the depressing truth.

"Adderpaw... you've been blinded."

"What? Like that elder in WindClan? Cloudedgaze?"

Pebblecreek began to nod, but remembered he couldn't see her. "Yes," she mewed. "Like Cloudedgaze."

"How am I going to be a warrior if I can't see my enemies!" He yowled.

"It's okay. We'll figure it out. For now, rest."

* * *

A few days later, Adderpaw was let outside RiverClan camp for the first time. Pebblecreek and Flamewind accompanied him.

The apprentice was even clumsier than he used to be. He almost fell into the river, but Flamewind grabbed him just in time.

With each step he took, the realization of what his future contained slowly grew, until he asked "Amberstar's going to make me a medicine cat, isn't she?"

"Adderpaw, no matter wether you're a medicine cat or a warrior, your Clan will need you," Pebblecreek meowed.

"But I _need_ to be a warrior! Everyone always said I would make a great one!" He wasn't lying. Ashthroat complimented him on his strength, Flamewind congratulated him for his first kill, and Tawnydawn purred when he was able to swim fox-lengthes without stop. Everyone had known and made it clear what Adderpaw's skills were.

"And now everyone will say you'll make a great medicine cat," Flamewind insisted.

"But I won't! I don't know anything about herbs, wounds, or greencough!"

"And before you were a warrior apprentice, you didn't know anything about swimming, fishing, or stalking, but you learned all that, didn't you?" Pebblecreek pointed out.

"That's different!" Adderpaw defended himself.

Pebblecreek wasn't sure what to say next, until she remembered Serenepaw at the Gathering. "Serenepaw's a medicine cat too! You'll get to see her at half-moon meetings, Gatherings, and more! And don't you remember how happy she was?"

" _It's_ _not the same_!" Adderpaw hissed. "She wasn't even born in a Clan anyway! She came from twolegplace! She never had anyone tell her that she'd make a great warrior, or that she's strong, or brave. She always wanted to be a medicine cat!"

"And how do you know that?" Flamewind asked.

"She told me."

"Adderpaw, I don't know what else to say. You have to accept that you're a medicine cat now."

"No!" He yowled. "I never will!"

Adderpaw then dashed off, right towards the gorge!

"He'll fall in!" Flamewind gasped.

"Then we have to follow him!"

After running for a while, Pebblecreek's legs started to cramp up, but she continued on. Adderpaw needed her.

When they arrived at the gorge, Adderpaw had already been stopped. But it wasn't by a WindClan patrol.

"Selena, I smell... a RiverClan cat! Those are the fox-hearts who exiled Stoneshine, right?" A cat around Adderpaw's age, with grey fur, and lighter streaks exclaimed. But that wasn't his most striking feature. No, his most striking feature was the fact that he had no pupils.

He was blind. But unlike Adderpaw, he had been born that way.

"Great job, Starless," the she-cat, Selena, purred. She was quite similar to Twig, with the same light brown fur and white splotches, but with the addition of a kittypet collar. "Now, we should punish them for that, shouldn't we?"

"Selena, ma'am, we already blinded the kit. Why would we hurt them more?"

The she-cat didn't hesitate. She bounded over to the tom, and pushed him into the gorge.

"Honestly, Charlie, I expected better from you. I should have known there was a reason Stoneshine told me to keep an eye on you." She turned back towards Adderpaw, Pebblecreek, and Flamewind. "Now, for you. Starless, how about you teach that kitten that you don't break the Warrior Code?"

"But how did I break the Warrior Code?" Adderpaw asked.

"At the Gathering. I heard you. You were talking with a ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice. The Warrior Code states that your loyalty must remain to your Clan."

''That's stupid! The point of the Gathering to talk to other cats!"

Starless advanced. "I think we have different interpretations of the Code," he growled, and then leaped onto Adderpaw.

Flamewind barreled him over in midair. Starless wriggled out of his grasp, and shot away, hiding behind Selena.

"Disappointing, but oh well. I should have taught you better." She started in the direction of the twolegplace, but turned back before she left. "Stoneshine has plans for all of the Tribe to deal with you soon anyway."


	9. Chapter Eight

“Is Adderpaw okay?” Twig asked nervously. 

“He’s fine...” Pebblecreek answered, but her mind was focused on what had happened near the gorge.

“Flamewind told me about those rogues... Selena and Starless, I think were their names?”

Pebblecreek nodded. 

“So... what were they doing, anyway?”

”They... they were the ones who blinded him!” she shouted.

Twig winced. “I... I see that.”

”I’m sorry Twig. I’m just... disoriented.”

Twig nodded. “Of course. I understand. Oh, and Amberstar told me to tell you she wants you to bring Adderpaw to the half-moon meeting in a few days... Y’know, introduce him to the other medicine cat?”

She nodded. “Of course. You can go now.”

Twig bowed his head, and exited the medicine cat den.

Pebblecreek laid down a few tail-lengths away from Adderpaw and drifted to sleep.

* * *

”How much longer?” he whined as Pebblecreek pulled him muddy riverbank.

“We’re almost at Fourtrees. There, we’ll meet Cardinalsight, Serenepaw, Nightstalk, Squirreltuft, and Cloudpool.”

”Cloudpool! Isn’t that the grumpy elder?”

Pebblecreek stifled a laugh. Cloudpool was actually barely older than Adderpaw.

When the duo arrived at Fourtrees, the SkyClan medicine cats were already there waiting for them.

”Hello, Pebblecreek. I see you have a new apprentice,” Nightstalk greeted her.

Squirreltuft stared at Adderpaw’s eyes, and then quickly greeted him. “H-hello!”

”Hi! I’m Adderpaw!” he said, oblivious to her discomfort.

”Stupid branch! If I’m supposed to cross a river on that anymore...”

The cats turned, to see a sopping wet Cloudpool. “What’re you looking at?!” he hissed.

Adderpaw winced, probably because he would never _look_ at anything again.

”Hello!” Serenepaw exclaimed as she dashed into the clearing.

”Serenepaw!” Adderpaw shouted.

”Adderpaw!” she gasped. “What happened to your eyes?”

”I was _attacked,_ “ he explained. “By some rogues.”

”That’s terrible! But, wait, are you a medicine cat now?”

He nodded.

”That’s sort’ve good, though. We can see each other more, then.”

”I’m not sure if these mouse-brained apprentices remember, but we’re on a schedule,” Cloudpool growled. “Moorwind’s probably already at Mothermouth.”

”He’s right,” Cardinalsight said. “Let’s get going.”

On the way through WindClan territory, Serenepaw and Adderpaw wouldn’t stop talking to each other. Pebblecreek was just happy she wasn’t fazed by his eyes.

Soon, they came upon Moorwind. “Took you long enough,” he said teasingly.

After another short walk, they arrived at the Thunderpath.

”What?” Adderpaw asked. “Why are we stopping?”

”A Thunderpath. I’ve crossed it before, it’s not _that_ bad,” Serenepaw reassured him.

”But you still need to pay attention,” Squirreltuft said. “A miscalculation could be deadly.”

As soon as she finished, a monster shot past them.

”Woah!” Serenepaw exclaimed. “That was-“

”Dangerous,” Cloudpool hissed. “ _That_ is why you should listen to your mentors.”

”On my mark,” Moorwind said, ignoring Cloudpool’s comment. “Go!”

The cats dashed across the Thunderpath. Just as Adderpaw’s paws hit the stone on the other side, another monster blazed across the Thunderpath.

”That was a close call,” Moorwind said. 

“A close call?! You nearly killed us all!” Cloudpool shrieked. “What would happen to ThunderClan if their only medicine cat died at the paws of a monster?!”

”They would get a better medicine cat,” Pebblecreek muttered under her breath.

The medicine cats padded through Mothermouth in a reverent silence, a silence that was promptly broken when Adderpaw saw the Moonstone.

”Wow!” he said. “It’s-it’s...”

“Can’t you teach your apprentice when to shut up?” Cloudpool meowed to Pebblecreek.

”You should teach yourself that first,” she countered. That shut him up.

”Pebblecreek?” Nightstalk meowed. “It is time for you to apprentice Adderpaw.”

She nodded. “Adderpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from the rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?”

Adderpaw quickly nodded. “Of course!” That ‘irreverent’ answer earned him a scowl from Cloudpool.

”Then by the power of StarClan, I welcome you as a medicine cat apprentice. May StarClan guide your path,” she meowed, finishing the ceremony.

The others congratulated Adderpaw, until Cardinalsight called the half-moon meeting to order. 

Pebblecreek touched her nose to the cold and smooth surface of the Moonstone, and closed her eyes.

* * *

”Hello, Pebblecreek.”

She shot up, and was met by the face of Selena. Or, it looked like Selena, if part of Selena’s face had been torn off.

”W-who are you?”

”I am Serena. You thought I was my sister, didn’t you?”

Pebblecreek nodded sheepishly. 

“It’s fine. Sometimes, even our brother couldn’t quite notice the distinction.” Her stare turned serious. “But, StarClan sent me to you for a reason.”

Serena closed her eyes. “The fallen stars will emerge from the shadows, and blaze through the Clans, leaving carnage in their wake.” She opened them again. “Save them! It’s not too late! Selena, Twig, Starless, all of them, Stoneshine led them down the wrong path!” Her voice cracked. “The future isn’t set in stone! Save them! Save-“

Pebblecreek jerked awake, and found Nightstalk leaning over her. “Are you okay?” he asked. “You were screaming about saving cats, and falling stars.”

Pebblecreek nodded. “I-I’m fine. I need to get back to RiverClan.”

After leaving Moorwind, and separating from the other medicine cats at Fourtrees, Pebblecreek hurried back to RiverClan camp.

”Hey, why’re you going so fast?” Adderpaw asked. “I can barely keep up!”

”I need to see Amberstar.”

”Ooh, did you have a vision? Did StarClan share a prophecy or omen with you? Tell me, tell me!”

”I can’t,” she snarled, and then realized how harsh her tone was. “What I mean is,” she began again, “I’m not sure myself what it means. And I don’t want to burden you with the knowledge...” _The knowledge of the fact that Stoneshine’s ‘Tribe’ is going to destroy the Clans,_ Pebblecreek thought. _And that Twig might be one of them._

”Fine,” Adderpaw said.

When they entered camp, Flamewind and Twig approached Adderpaw, with Mistpaw and Goosepaw not too far behind.

”How was the half-moon meeting?” Twig asked.

”Great! I got to see my friend, Serenepaw!”

”Now now, Adderpaw. Cats from other Clans aren’t are friends. You should know that.”

Flamewind stared at him, confused. “What do you mean? They’re medicine cats. It’s not like they’re ever gonna have to fight each other.”

Twig shook his head. “You never know.”

”Is Serenepaw that cat you were talking to at the Gathering?” Goosepaw asked.

”Yeah, she is! Adderpaw’s in _loooove_ ,” Mistpaw teased, drawing out the word.

”No I’m not!”

Pebblecreek padded past the quarreling apprentices to Amberstar’s den. “Amberstar? I need to talk to you. It’s urgent.”

The she-cat lifted her head. “Pebblecreek? Did StarClan share something with you at the half-moon meeting?”

She nodded, and thought back to Serena’s words. “I was told... I was told that the fallen stars would emerge from the shadows and blaze through the Clans, leaving carnage in their wake.”

Amberstar gulped. “Fallen stars... you don’t think they mean... Great StarClan, Cinderstar was right!” she yowled, and rushed out of her den. “Doveberry, you’ll carry a message to SkyClan, calling for an emergency Gathering. Ivystream, you’ll do the same with ThunderClan. Lakestone, you’ll tell ShadowClan. Palestripe, you’ll inform WindClan,” she directed from the Highstone.

”Amberstar, what’s this all about?” Glosspelt asked.

”The fate of all the Clans as we know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I’d appreciate it if you commented about what you’re enjoying in the fic, or what you think needs improvement, since it’s drawing to a close, so I can keep that in mind for the fics to come. Thank you!
> 
> ...Also, I forgot Hazepaw existed in this. I’ll think of a reason why she wasn’t there next chapter!


	10. Chapter Nine

Pebblecreek padded besides Flamewind and Glosspelt. Amberstar was walking too quickly for any cat to keep up.

"I'm surprised Redstar agreed to an emergency Gathering," Flamewind muttered.

"All leaders care about their Clans. Even her," Glosspelt said.

Pebblecreek remained silent, mulling over what Serena had told her. Was Twig apart of the Tribe of Fallen Stars? He did look a lot like Selena and Serena, and she had sounded like Twig was her brother…

But a quick glance over towards him assured her of the opposite. Twig was joking around with Flamewind now, trying to lighten the mood. Most of RiverClan believed the two were mates. It had been a while since Mousewillow's death, so it was possible… But if it was true, would Twig betray his mate?

As RiverClan entered Fourtrees, Pebblecreek was surprised to find all the Clans there. ShadowClan, SkyClan, WindClan, and even ThunderClan.

"What's this all about?" Maplestar asked, her tone bored as usual. "Did you exile another cat?"

Amberstar didn't respond as she leapt onto the Great Rock. She gazed across all the assembled cats, and began. "We have dire news," she meowed. "Stoneshine had formed a group. They call themselves the Tribe of Fallen Stars."

"And how does that effect _us_?" Redstar answered a little too quickly.

"They have already blinded an apprentice, and attempted to murder him, our medicine cat, and his father," Amberstar mewed. "But most importantly, we have received a message from StarClan." She gestured towards Pebblecreek.

Pebblecreek took a quick breath and recited the prophecy Serena had given her. "The fallen stars will emerge from the shadows and blaze through the Clans, leaving carnage in their wake."

"I can attest to this!" Cinderstar mewed quietly, just loud enough for everyone to hear, though they had to strain to do it. "When I was in twolegplace… there were cats. They… they murdered any cat who opposed them… chased you out of their territory… and they won't stop unless we destroy them!"

"That… that's…" For the first time, Maplestar's voice showed an emotion other than boredom or impatience. "We need to finish them! They pose a threat to SkyClan!" she hissed.

"Of course. Don't forget ThunderClan," Redstar added.

"WindClan as well could be affected by this," Russetstar mused.

"Then it is settled," Amberstar yowled. "We leave for the twolegplace _now_."

"Now? Amberstar, we don't want to rush into this-"

"Russetstar, we cannot waste any more time. RiverClan leaves now. The other Clans can join us, or stay, like the cowards we must face."

"ThunderClan will go!" Redstar yowled. Pebblecreek stared at her. Normally, she would _never_ be this enthusiastic about working together with the other Clans. Why were things so different now?

"ShadowClan shall go!" Cinderstar agreed.

"SkyClan doesn't have much of a choice."

Russetstar's piercing stare passed over each and every cat assembled in the clearing of Fourtrees. "WindClan will go," she finally meowed.

* * *

"Pebblecreek?" Twig mewed. The Clans were padding through the twolegplace, and they had been doing so since the sun had fallen in the sky.

"Yes, Twig?"

"Whatever happens… I need you to tell Flamewind I love him." Twig's voice broke on the tom's name.

"O-of course," Pebblecreek stammered. "But… Why can't you tell him yourself?"

"Pebblecreek… You know we might not all make it out alive."

 _Of course_ she knew that. As a medicine cat, she always had to face that chance. But that didn't mean she couldn't fight against it; not with claws and fangs, but with herbs and berries.

Suddenly, a small black tom kit skidded in front of the battle patrol, followed by three more.

Following closely behind them were a few rogues… along with Starless, Selena, and…

_Stoneshine._

Pebblecreek's sister was different… her usually long, sleek fur was matted and torn, and caked with crimson blood. Her normally crystal clear blue eyes were wild and insane.

That wasn't Stoneshine. Stoneshine wouldn't chase after kits, she would protect them.

The cats turned toward the patrol as the kits skittered out of sight into an alleyway.

"Amberstar?" Stoneshine said.

"Yes… wait. You… You weren't there when… How do you know Hawkstar died?!"

"I see my brother did a great job of earning your trust!" Selena cackled in that nasally voice.

Amberstar slowly turned to Twig. "Twig…"

Before she could say anything, an apprentice leaped onto Stoneshine.

"Sootpaw!" someone gasped.

"You… you killed them! My father, mother… and Serena! You killed them all!"

Stoneshine's momentary surprise slipped away, and she threw the apprentice off.

"You killed Serena?" Twig asked as he padded forward. "But you said… You said ThunderClan killed her! That the Warrior Code was lost, and the Clans were tainted! You…" he turned to Selena. "Did you know?!"

The she-cat blinked. "No… I didn't. But Stoneshine has her reasons."

She turned away from Sootpaw… or what remained of him.

Shouts from ShadowClan erupted at the sight of the apprentice's maimed body.

But Stoneshine ignored them. "Your sister was a traitor. She _protected_ Ashheart and Mistycloud. They broke the Warrior Code!"

"No!" Twig screeched as he leapt onto the larger cat.

That signaled the beginning of the battle. Clan cats tousled with the Tribe cats who had slowly snuck into the alleyway.

Pebblecreek ran away from the fray. She was a medicine cat! She had no place in a battle!

But now, she did. And that place was up ahead.

She bolted towards Stoneshine and Twig… but paused.

Twig had pinned Stoneshine to the ground, which was a feat in and of itself.

But seeing the fear in Stoneshine's eyes, Pebblecreek didn't see a murderer. She saw Stonepaw, who had just seen her mother die. She saw Stonepaw, who had shut out her father. She saw Stonepaw, who's scars had never healed.

She ran. Maybe Twig would show mercy. Maybe Stoneshine would explain… Maybe she had just been possessed by Lionstar!

But it wasn't Stoneshine's neck that snapped.

Selena stood over her brother, blood dripping off her fangs.

"There can be no Code Breakers in the Tribe of Fallen Stars," she said hoarsely.

Pebblecreek stood, frozen. Sootpaw was dead. Twig was dead. And it was all Stoneshine's fault.

She was wrong. Stonepaw had died when she battled SkyClan. All there was now was Stoneshine. And she wouldn't _ever_ be kin with such a cat.

Suddenly, a red blur leaped onto Stoneshine.

"Wha- Redstar! Why… ThunderClan is on _our_ side!" she yelped.

"Not anymore. Because I'm a Code Breaker too."

 _Snap_.

The third cat dead… that Pebblecreek knew of. But this would be the last… for now.

Selena tugged Starless away. "Retreat! Tribe of Fallen Stars, retreat!"

The cats dashed away, in the direction the kits had gone to. Only the warriors remained.

"They're not gone," Cinderstar hissed. "They'll be back. I know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's a lot of loose ends here. But, that's because there's a lot more fics to come... and I have too many ideas.
> 
> So, thank you for reading! And keep an eye out for the next fic!


End file.
